


Quake All My Worries Away

by BadEarthquakes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Daisy Johnson is not nice to SHIELD in this, Hydra Skye | Daisy Johnson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, SHIELD 616 | The Bus, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadEarthquakes/pseuds/BadEarthquakes
Summary: What if Skye/Daisy was Hydra not Ward? Picking up at the beginning of season 2 and being locked up in the vault underneath the Playground, Skye starts as a captive Hydra operative, with Garrett, her S.O. now dead she doesn't know what to do anymore. Until her biological father enters the picture and her worlds flipped on its head multiple times over.This follows the plot of agents of shield but pretty loosely





	1. Skydra

**Author's Note:**

> So this if my first ever fanfic for any fandom, I just had to let Daisy be my first time ;) lol anyways.  
I'm trying to make Daisy into an antihero type character, but this is my first fic so it might be a little touch and go and I'll be trying to go with the flow as I always do, but I basically wrote this cuz there will never be enough fics of a morally grey Daisy Johnson and goddamn do I miss Garretts one-liners.

_*Flashback*_   
_ Skye watches them as they plead to her from inside the containment module, no longer able to hear them or just choosing to ignore, she can still tell everything from their faces. Of the fear in their eyes, the stress furrowing each of their eyebrows, the sweat rolling down their faces as they get more nervous._

_Skye didn’t really want to do it, but orders are orders, and she’d been getting too close to the team for comforts sake anyway. Any potential emotional attachments like that are just liabilities to her anyway. She’d put two bullets into her dog with no problem with the only hint to any pain she might’ve been feeling a deep breath and a sarcastic “this sucks” before completing the job._

_But Fitz always reminded her of Moe, her dog, with the similar curly light brown hair and brown eyes, she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t help shaking her head either as she pushed the release button for the containment module. Looking forward again to properly see this through, to make eye contact once again with FitzSimmons, mentally saying goodbye as they fell and then crashed into the ocean below._   
_ *End Flashback*_

Grey walls, a bedspring poking through the thin mattress and into her back, and silence,

“ah yes looks like today will be another sunny day here in Minneapolis.” Skye muttered to herself as she rolled off her bed in one the vaults beneath SHIELD’s latest base, the Playground, she thinks she’d heard it called that once.

Taking a quick second to rub her eyes of any sleep, she doesn’t waste time getting to her morning stretches and exercise routine. A couple of weeks ago maybe? Skye honestly didn’t know anymore with no way to track time in this vault, she attempted taking her own life like any good Hydra agent in captivity would try to do. But then SHIELD had saved her anyways so she thought she might as well try to be prepared in the mean time. They wanted her for the potential intelligence she could give them on Hydra. Now she held no love for Hydra, they were just the people that Garrett worked for and like him they taught her valuable life lessons.

But she knows as soon as she tells them enough, there’s literally no reason for them, probably May, not to take her out with a single bullet each to the brain and the heart. Skye smirked at that thought, I’m not dying here she thought to herself, I’m too stubborn, I’ll find my way out of this grey hell hole. Even Fitz trying to have some vengeance couldn’t kill her when he deprived her vault of oxygen, all she need to do was give him some information about Donnie Gill's new deadly abilities and Hydra brainwashing him and she was able to breathe again, although not easily since that was the first piece of info she’d even given them.

She didn’t hear anyone approaching closer down the stairs, she was still looking down in her lap smirking to herself, when she suddenly heard a voice she felt she hadn’t heard in forever,

“What are you so happy for?”

Skye looked up into Coulson’s face, “Oh you’ve turned the volume back on again? I always wondered how you can mute this laser barrier with the touch of you StarkPad but I’m just not smart enough.”  
Coulson slid a glass of water through a hole in the barrier and took his seat near the laser barrier keeping his face blank the entire time, “No tell me Skye, why are you smiling? Were you perhaps thinking of Koenig, Hand, or FitzSimmons?”

God, he always tries to guilt me into feeling bad about that, she decided to smile bigger just to piss him off, “No, to be honest I was actually thinking about May.”

“Well that just confirms to me that you’ve gone crazy down here. First of all, you shouldn’t be smiling and definitely not about May considering what she’d do to you if she got that chance again”

She snorted at that one “Oh yeah no doubt May wants me to suffer for what I’ve done but, if you must know, I was laughing to myself about the idea that May would possibly kill me quickly but that’s more Ward’s style than hers, I think she’d rather hate-fu me to death and probably slowly.”

“God you talk a lot for a prisoner that doesn’t actually have anything to say, at least that won’t be our problem anymore”

Skye raised an eyebrow at that, “oh have you finally decided to kill me since I’m not giving the information you wanted?”

“No we got that information elsewhere, in fact, SHIELD also got a lot of funds for rebuilding around the same time as well”

When Skye's only response was switching which eyebrow was raised, Coulson took that as his cue to get to the point, “We met your father Skye and he’s been looking for you a very long time.”

At this Skye actually looked shocked, “NO! Not my dad, he didn’t raise me and he’s actually crazy!”… she began to trail off noticing Coulson’s face, “yes Coulson I know who my biological father is Garret and Hydra told me ages ago but… you can’t trust that man he takes gorilla testosterone and is on some super soldier wannabe serum! You can’t know he’s telling the truth.”

Coulson was the one smirking this time “Yes Skye, I’m sorry… _Daisy_, we know about your dad’s science experiments but honestly he’s offered us enough money to buy the poor African nation of Wakanda so really I just came down here to inform you that you’ll be moved within the week.”

Coulson tapped a button on the pad to mute the barrier so anything Daisy could say next she would just say to herself.

“Fucking hell Coulson, I swear if my dad tries to pull some shit I swear I’ll come back and make what I did to Fitz and Simmons look like a birthday party!!” She could see Coulson was still smiling, soooo... she decided saying one more thing to test it out,

“Coulson I know where Audrey lives, your precious little cellist, I will hurt her.” Daisy saw that his face had remained the same, so great she’s back on mute again. Well fuck I might as well catch some z’s until I have to leave this place.

*Tiny little time skip*

Daisy was slightly irked by the fact that after they’d placed her in the containment module inside their quinjet, when the hell did they get that thing? She mentally asked herself, how long had she been locked up in that godforsaken vault? It had felt like a couple of weeks maybe months considering how much she slept, she hadn’t even had the chance to breathe fresh air outside of the SHIELD base through the bag on her head before she was pushed unceremoniously inside the container, and they’d still left the bag on her head despite they were out of the base now. They were rubbing salt into the wound, she scolded herself.

“Oh well if that’s how you wanna play it, then I might as well play back.” She thought that this back and forth pettiness was a weak game of chess, but the white knights SHIELD had made the first move, so by game rules it was now her turn, she couldn’t help but smile to herself as she pretended to fall asleep inside the containment module.

After what felt like two hours she heard voices and footsteps coming to get her, _ok and the show begins_. While pretending to sleep, super easy to do when your heads covered by a bag by the way, she heard two people start talking to her, one she recognized as Ward the other some new recruit she was guessing, he sounded British and snarky.

“Is she asleep underneath that bag or what?” The snarky brit asked Ward, creeping closer to Daisy all the while.

“Be careful, don’t get too close to her Hunter,” Ward replied, sounding tense

“Alright mate watch this,” Hunter said quickly ripping bag off her head and hopping to the side dramatically to give her room.

Skye kept her eyes closed but laughed inside her head thinking this Hunter guy would’ve been made a great duo with Garrett, too bad he was with Coulson though. She felt him move closer again.

“Alright sweetheart, wake up we’re dropping you off to your daddy now.” Hunter told her condescendingly, and foolishly crouching down to her level. As soon as she felt his breathing on her face, even faintly, she whipped her head forward, head butting Hunter and hearing a satisfying crunch.

“Jesus Christ! What the hell?” Hunter said on the floor trying to keep his now broken nose from bleeding too much,

“I said don’t get too close,” Ward remarked.  
At this Daisy couldn’t hold it anymore and started howling laughing, “yeah robot over there did say that didn’t he? I bet I’m not so sweet now huh?… Maybe I wouldn’t have done that if you had taken the bag off earlier.” Daisy tried shrugging but she was still cuffed.

This time they both picked her up roughly and while Ward just let go of her when they reached Coulson, Hunter punched her in the gut so she was on her knees in front of Coulson, great on her knees in front of a man who hated her guts, while down there she spat onto the floor and took deep breaths to overcome the unexpected gut punch.

She was then roughly picked up by May and dragged down the quinjets ramp, “Alright see you guys at the next family picnic!” she yelled back to whoever on the quinjet might be able to hear.

“Always with the wit these days, aren’t ya?” May said as they started walking to a group of people about 200 meters from the quinjet, “I’m guessing that’s one of the other annoying things you picked up from Garrett.” May stated matter of factly.

Daisy looked down at the ground, taking a moment to reflect and notice the field they were now at, thinking of the many things Garrett had indeed taught her and she wondered just how she would get by in a world without Garretts advice to guide her? With Garrett she had a mission and a purpose she could get behind. To help save the closest thing she had to a dad, but with that gone, just what the hell would she do now?

“He was a great role model,” Daisy replied with awe laced into every word, not even caring to notice the eye roll she got from Coulson as they moved closer to who she was guessing was her biological father.

“Raina dear, take this to Coulson and bring my daughter for me would you?” Said Calvin Johnson, her father, smiling down to the young woman and handing her a briefcase.

Coulson started walking towards Raina meeting in the middle of the space that separated Daisy from her biological father, after Raina showed Coulson the contents of the briefcase he walked back with her towards Daisy. After Raina had given Coulson the briefcase, Daisy slipped off the cuffs she’d unlocked as soon as she was out of the quinjet and walked past the woman back towards her father not sparing any glances back to her former teammates, slowing down a bit for Raina to catch up, she paused in front of her father finally saying,

“It’s been a while huh?”

“Oh Daisy its good to see you after so long, come let's all get out of here,” he paused quickly before turning to her again, “they didn’t treat you too harshly when under their care right?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, I was actually expecting them to kill me eventually, but I guess I have you to thank for that not happening.”

“Of course Daisy, now that I have you in my life again, you will not be so easily taken from me again.” Cal said, while getting a dark and distant look on his face.

Daisy sensing something, slowly placed her hand in his, “Hey I’m here now and I have nowhere else I need to be anymore, perhaps we can make up for lost time?”

Cal flashed some teeth at that, “Yes Daisy but first we must go somewhere.”

“Okay,” Daisy said pausing in confusion, “but first I have two questions, I’m sure Raina here told you about me and Hydra, and thanks to them I knew you were my father a while ago but…first I have to ask when was I born? And where are we going to that's so important?”

Cal smiled sadly looking down to the ground lost in thought, “You were born July 2nd, 1988 and we’re all heading to San Juan.”


	2. Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets her powers and reunions

Cal and Raina had explained to Daisy why they were going to San Juan, some story about blue angels and this being what her mother wanted her to do if she’d raised Daisy. But goddamnit she understood why Cal refrained from telling her there was an alien city underneath it, she would’ve called him batshit insane immediately and that wouldn’t be good for anyone because Cal happened to have a very short fuse. 

But why the hell would her mom want her to have done this if the whole city would been destroyed in an earthquake after all that work? Besides seeing the sight of Trip who’d foolishly followed Raina and Daisy into the temple, crumble to dust. Daisy couldn’t see any upside, she hadn’t even changed all she felt was buzzing throughout her whole body. Raina, on the other hand, had quite literally transformed with thorns now protruding from her body and some claws coming from her hands. Daisy was ashamed to admit that Raina handled most of the Hydra and SHIELD agents that showed up to figure out what was going on while they were making a quick getaway, while Daisy had to lean on Cal as the whole island, it felt like, had started to have an earthquake. 

Within a week, however, Raina had run off, she could hardly contain herself after looking in the mirror at her new self for the first time, Daisy couldn’t blame her, the girl looked like she should be spinning and picking up any coins she found on the road. After Raina had run off, Cal however, had grown increasingly volatile, seemingly losing his surrogate daughter, after finally getting his actual daughter. The man had seemed to want it all and if he didn’t get his way he’d blow up. 

Daisy couldn’t handle that, too much emotion, who would’ve thought that Daisy’s father would be an emotional idiot that couldn’t control himself, Daisy scoffed at his weakness, his emotions were starting to get to her and whenever she felt too much emotion her new abilities came out in the worst ways. She also scoffed to herself, perhaps because she’d let her guard down hoping her father and her could’ve connected, but they just didn’t, and he wasn’t being any help in controlling her powers, telling her to run free with her _blessing._

So Daisy left, leaving a note on her bed for her father to find, she ran and ran. It was getting difficult SHIELD and Hydra were both looking for her to find out exactly what had happened in San Juan, and they probably blamed her for Trips death but the isolation helped her hone her abilities. Her training from Garrett and Hydra in controlling her emotions helped her gain some focus on her powers, but anytime she found a place to lay low and try to make progress on this, the place was always compromised within a day or two and she’d be on the move again. She tried searching for any sign of Raina having felt closer to the fellow ‘inhuman’ as Cal had called them, since they were both tired of Cal, but any search yielded zero results, Daisy didn’t bother thinking about the worst that could’ve happened, they were unnecessary emotions after all.

Turns out Hydra were the first to catch up to her after almost 3 weeks of running, and while SHIELD might’ve been bad for her, well she could only imagine how much fun Hydra would love their own powered operative after they put her through the Faustus Method to force her to compliance. Luckily her powers had allowed her to sense her enemies footsteps before they reached her safe house but she was heavily outnumbered by her lonesome. Despite quickly dropping 4 of them with her gun before they’d even announced their presence, Daisy found herself in close combat with the other 6 before long, and sure she was good, she was trained by Garrett in the ways of Hydra for goodness sake! But 6 people also trained by Hydra was too much for her, she quickly jumped and wrapped her legs around ones head performing a takedown and placed her hand on his chest, using her quaking ability she caved his chest in. 

_Five down, five to go_, she then noticed bruising starting to form up her arm, _fuck I must have used too much on that last one,_ she thought to herself barely noticing the blue flash suddenly in a corner of her now demolished safe house. She didn’t pay much mind as she seemingly had back up when the blonde man quickly helped her end the last of those Hydra agents. Touching the last two on their back she sent quakes through their bodies and they dropped to ground like a sack of flour and very dead. _Ten down, one to go? _She quickly whirled on the new comer with her gun aimed for his head, which had no eyes? _Okay that’s definitely fucking creepy, I don’t like to point out others disabilities but what the actual fuck?_

_“_Who are you and what is wrong with your eyes?” Daisy asked the newcomer,

He smirked at her seeming to understand her confusion, “I am Gordon and I went through the same change as you, although skin happened to grow over my eyes and I can teleport.”

“Well isn’t that a nifty ability you have, so what are you doing here? And what do you want?” She asked, while gesturing to her gun to remind him that she will drop him if he didn’t give a good answer.

“I was sent here by others, others like us, by which I mean inhumans, when you activated that diviner in San Juan we were notified by our own diviners of its activation. We’ve come to offer you a place amongst us, to help you learn to control your abilities and the extent of them in a safe place surrounded by others like you.” Gordon explained,

“Thats it? Why should I trust you I don’t know you or give a damn about other inhumans right now,” she sneered at him although she was curious, so she slowly lowered her aim from his head to his leg instead.

“You don’t need to care for the others, as long as you care about one” Daisy raised her eyebrow questioning him to move on, “Our leader she knows about your mother and father”

Alright now she’s officially curious as to what this man was talking about “My mom? Well I assume she’s dead” she said while putting her gun behind her back letting it rest in her pants “They say curiosity killed the cat, but I’ll come if you can fix this problem” she pulled her sleeves up and gestured to the bruising on her arm.

“That shouldn’t be a problem, we’re the closest things to experts that you’ll find on earth, now forgive my candidness but I’ll have to hug you to teleport the both of us to our sanctuary.”

He was suddenly stretching his arms out and wrapping her in a hug, for a second nothing happened and she thought this guy might just be trying to cop a feel but then there was another flash of blue all around her and she was suddenly in a tranquil looking garden, hidden in the mountains she guessed as she noticed the snow capped peaks surrounding the horizon.

“Wow, I’m not usually impressed but that was something else,” she said taking a look around noticing the buildings of this inhuman compound, okay not really a compound she thought, from the asian architecture surrounding her and the general openness and peace around her she thought this place looked more like some yoga retreat.

Continuing to look around she started to notice the people there, some like her who looked relatively normal and others who must’ve gained their abnormal appearances after their transformations. Continuing to look around she noticed two people come closer to her and Gordon, the leaders she was guessing, before she noticed a a slightly smaller figure in a hood stalking behind them. Daisy guessed the figure noticed her staring because she removed her hood and, oh my god it was Raina, thorns and everything. Daisy carefully slipped past the two heading towards her and put her hand on her hips telling her,

“Jeez Raina this is where you’ve been? I thought you’d killed yourself after you’d just left, after I left I tried looking for you but… I found nothing.” She muttered the last part to herself

At that part Raina smiled , perhaps happy that Daisy had searched for her, “Yes after I had changed I couldn’t really handle it, I’m not surprised you left either, I could tell Cal was starting to rub you the wrong way with his volatile behavior so I asked these people if they could look for you, and help you the way they’ve helped me.”

Daisy released her eye contact with Raina first, taking a quick look at her surrounding again, realizing they’d attracted a bigger crowd now, she leaned closer to Raina and whispered, “So which of these weirdos is the leader of this place or are they just gonna keep staring.”

The two leaders suddenly became three as Gordon stalked besides them, ok so there are three leaders of this motley group, as Daisy had started to refer to them in her head, led by a middle aged asian woman, who she was guessing was the one in charge, they took this moment to introduce themselves as Jiaying, Yat-Sen, and well Gordon she already knew. 

Being led through this inhuman settlement was strange the place looked peaceful but from what Daisy had seen of this place she could tell it was obviously designed with defense in mind, with no visible entrance and she spotted several potential choke-points, in case they were ever discovered Daisy guessed. Eventually they reached Jiaying’s house, and she was led into her office, where there was a laptop.

_Okay so they have wifi here at least, in the middle of nowhere, on top of some mountain, definitely interesting._ Jiaying sat down in front of her desk gesturing to Daisy to take a seat in one of the two chairs opposite her. When Daisy had sat down, Jiaying seemed to study her for a moment,

“You are Daisy Johnson, who recently went through a traumatic experience, am I correct?” Jiaying leaned forward slightly placing her hands on the desk as she asked.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me and if you’re referring to what happened in San Juan then yeah although I don’t remember much though…” Daisy started to trail off as this woman continued to bore her eyes into her.

“Yes Raina, told us her side of the story, your father found the both of you and took you to the ancient Kree city, to perform an archaic version of terrigenesis.”

“Uh what the fuck is terrigenesis and in which way is it archaic?” 

The slightly? Older woman, honestly Daisy couldn’t get an accurate read on her, winced at her choice of words, “Terrigenesis is the transformation that occurs when one goes through the mist, you know getting covered in the cocoon before your abilities were revealed, as to the rest of your question it was archaic in the fact you experienced yours within a Kree temple, much like the first generations of inhumans. Also borderline barbaric as nowadays we have much safer methods and you hadn’t even been prepared to go through the mists.” 

“So there’s a way to do it that doesn’t feel my body full of buzzing bees?” Daisy asked sarcastically

“Is that what you feel? Your abilities feel like bees buzzing within your body?”

“All the time”she said quietly, feeling increasingly smaller under this woman intense stare, 

Daisy decided to continue, “Look I have a pretty good check on my emotions now, kind’ve have to when you’re to busy running, and any time I do get too emotional the ground starts shaking. I’ve had training for that, but I’m guessing my powers are backfiring so I really came here to see if you could help with this,” Daisy started pulling the long sleeves of her dirty shirt up revealing the intricate pattern of bruises lining up her arms.

Jiaying tried to remain calm but Daisy noticed how Jiayings eyes bulged quickly and how her hand subtly moved closer as if wanting to touch her arms, although she reigned herself in pretty quickly. Daisy had to give the woman credit, most people wouldn’t have noticed that slip in demeanor but Daisy was better than most.

“Yes we have experience with those who’ve gone through the mists, but can’t fully yet control the abilities or powers, although I will admit you seem to be in better shape than expected considering you’ve been on the run for a handful of weeks” Jiaying said, almost praisingly of the young inhuman in front of her.

“Well yeah, you can thank Gordon for that, I’d been clear almost 3 weeks before Hydra caught up to me after San Juan, and sure I’d taken 5 of them down before I really had trouble, but Gordon saved me from excessive bruising and any torn ligaments by helping me with the last 5, and well then he brought me here,” Daisy said gesturing vaguely with her hand to the inhuman settlement.

“This place is called Afterlife, but if I may… Hydra? Weren’t Shield after you as well? From what I’ve heard you’re a bit of a traitor to both”

“Yeah, I guess I was only ever with Hydra because of my adoptive father but after he died…well they don’t like people who were never really Hydra and they hate more the people that leave the fold, as for Shield well… they have most of their current funding from my dads ransom for me apparently, and they always seem to be a step behind Hydra anyway…”

Noticing her now slightly shaking table, Jiaying decided to swiftly change the subject, “yes speaking of your father we’re currently not pleased with him, handing our secrets out to Hydra and Shield, completely selfish of him in his search for you.”  


“Yeah Gordo told me you guys knew my father, but he also mentioned you knew about my mother, and well, if you could tell me about her I’d appreciate it but I guess controlling my powers might be more important.” Daisy asked shyly while trying to reign her emotions back in.  


Daisy watched as Jiayings face quickly went from neutral to slightly shocked. _Well oops,_ she guessed Gordo didn’t have permission to tell Daisy ANY of that, but surprisingly Jiaying smiled a little before continuing, 

“Well your training and observation will be handled by me personally so I will help with that problem, as for your mother…” Jiaying started to stand up and gestured for Daisy to follow her, “perhaps its’s easier to show you and then explain.”

Daisy got up quickly to follow her, she wanted to know about her mother who to this day remained an enigma to her, compared to her father on the other hand who had been obvious and on Hydra’s radar ages ago. She followed Jiaying into a room further in the house and opened what appeared to be the door to her bedroom. Daisy chose to wait by the doorframe as Jiaying went towards a dresser in her room picking up a picture frame and looking at it, all the while, walking back to Daisy before almost shyly handing it to her. 

Daisy took the picture frame in her hands, with confusion painted all over her face, she looked down at this old image which appeared to be a picture of her dad, Calvin, looking 20 odd years younger and with his arms wrapped around Jiaying looking the same as she did now, despite the erosion of the image, with a small bundle in her arms, they both were smiling at each other rather than the camera but she could see enough to tell that it was, indeed, the same woman standing before her right now.

Before Daisy could even make sense of what was going on in her mind right now Jiaying spoke up, “You’re full name is Daisy Liu Johnson, you were named after the lullaby Daisy Bell and… and you’re my daughter, who was ripped from Cal and I’s arms by Hydra and then by Shield.”

Daisy was dumbfounded and she couldn’t even help herself when she said “Holy fuckamoly, you haven’t aged a day,” Daisy’s head snapped up as the realization of what she’d just said and what was now the fact that she was standing in front of her mother. 

“Uh sorry, I mean um no offense, but I thought you were dead and seeing this picture is obviously overwhelming, but you haven’t aged a day, is this because of your skincare regimen? Uh shit does dad know your alive is probably a better question, I mean…” Daisy launched a hug onto her mother, surprising Jiaying but she quickly returned it, “I’m sorry for rambling, but I mean, how is this even possible?”

“Quite frankly, I don’t know how Daisy, I want to say it’s because we never gave up because wedid always hope for this day but… this right now I feel might just be luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped most of what happened in San Juan but Whitehall did die same as in the show. And next chapter, I might jump over to Coulsons perspective real quick (just to understand wth Shield is up to, and of course that other faction of Shield that we don't talk about)


	3. Daisy's in her own head to much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family bonding, some revelations, and surprises.

** *Time skip cuz I don’t feel like writing a mother daughter training montage, but daisy ain't hurting herself with her powers no more yay!* **

Daisy was surprised when Cal had been at Afterlife for some time apparently, but after Jiaying explained she brought him here to stop him doing damage and exposing inhuman secrets any further, it made some sense. Now having her first dinner with her mom and dad, her actual parents, that didn’t make much sense! She internally screamed at herself. Well now to just make some conversation? That’s what families do at the dinner table right?

“So mom I noticed you have a laptop in your office, does that mean you also get wifi up here or?” Daisy left the question hanging as she noticed Jiaying, her goddamn real life mom, looked up at her raising her eyebrow in question.

“Of course I should’ve realized the hacker extraordinaire would want access to the internet at least, I’m surprised you held off so long, how long… two weeks almost three?”

“18 days and about…” Daisy exaggerated looking at her watch “lets see I got here around midday so 18 days and about 7 hours give or take,” Daisy’s father laughed at that before saying himself that “this is was even better than I ever imagined it could be.”

Daisy was surprised by how Cal’s behavior the past week, when it was just them and Raina he always seemed one wrong look from going berserk, but the man essentially worshipped Jiaying.

Daisy had been told earlier by her mother that she wanted to talk about something important during the dinner and she was nervously waiting, wondering, what could it be? Her mother must’ve noticed how Daisy laughed and then fell back to silence shortly after that, so Jiaying took this lull in the small talk to move to more pressing matters within Afterlife.

“Something highly suspicious happened today when Gordon was making his trip outside of Afterlife today,” Jiaying was cut off

“Who?” Daisy asked

“She means Gordo, Daisy,” Cal smiled at her

Jiaying smirked, “You know he hates that name, but continuing on, when he went to the assigned meet up place with Johnston… well it’s suffice to say that he did not find Johnston there, in fact he’s come to me with worries that someone may’ve found a way to track inhumans.”

Daisy was quiet for a minute after that bombshell, who would track inhumans? Well Hydra or Shield definitely would, Hydra would take the inhuman immediately for experimentation, while if the inhuman refused to be indexed by Shield, only then would they probably be taken by Shield. Daisys mind was running 100 miles an hour just at the thought, she started to reply,

“Well, Hydra has seen up close what two of us can do when Gordo brought me here, and they were the ones that found the diviner at the beginning of all this. Shield I don’t know how much but with that wifi password I could start digging through their systems, see what they’ve got going on nowadays” she said, as she finally finished her plate of dinner.

“Yes that would be helpful, I talked to Raina to see if she could see anything about it and, well lets just say she saw a squid banner and nothing good for inhumans,” she pushed her plate away not wanting to eat after remembering what Raina had described to her.

*A couple of days later*

Daisy was lost in her thoughts, she’d just gone through months of SHIELD mission debriefs and holy fuck did she miss a lot when in that vault and now on top of some random mountain. Seriously, a girl with some kind of active camouflage mask? And May fried it so now she was running around looking like a disfigured May, that’s definitely fucking creepy, but ‘Agent 33’ could be useful. From what she’d seen on the agents reports she’d formerly been Shield, before being Hydra, and now she was seemingly running free? 

Daisy laughed at the parallel this girls story had to hers, a traitor to both and then on the run? Not to mention this chick seemed to have major hatred for SHIELD, so she can’t be that bad. SHIELD had one hell of a knack for letting people down and making enemies.

Maybe she could be a friend? Daisy thought, no unlikely, Raina was the closest she had to a friend right now, that girl was probably the closest thing she had to an acquaintance or friend outside of her newfound family but she was already getting on her nerves again and Lincoln who Daisy thought was not very smooth in trying to get into her pants. She laughed just thinking about it, the man while he was meant to be helping her hone her inhuman abilities while Jiaying was busy just kept finding ways to touch her arm, shoulder, etc… and he tried making conversation a lot, at one point she got so pissed she told him to “Shut the hell up I’m literally shaking a mountain right now, I don’t wanna hear anything that won't help me,” aside from the fact that Lincoln was super fucking corny sometimes, she also doesn’t see how a relationship is even viable considering her past, she’d need to find someone with just as checkered a past as her to even be compatible. Maybe Lincoln could be good for some quick release? But further than that she saw no point. Attachments like that are just liabilities, and the only people you can trust at the end of the day are family, and nothings is better than when a family moves towards a common goal.

That goal right now is the mutual destruction of what’s left of Hydra and SHIELD, Daisy had a big smile just at the thought, her family back together and a common goal they could all get behind. When together Daisy knew they would find a way to make SHIELD and Hydra pay for their sins, for what Hydra did to her mother and SHIELD hiding her. In her mind they might as well be the same, for fuck sake they were basically one and the same for 70 years! Daisy was ecstatic at the thought of wiping the world clean of those piss-stains. 

She reached her destination, where her mother had just finished seeing Gordo and Lincoln off, Lincoln was going back to his home, being one of the few inhumans who didn’t stay at Afterlife indefinitely and he never liked being away from his life as a doctor for to long. Despite the warning of Johnston’s sudden disappearance, Lincoln was never one for a life in the shadows, he liked the relative normalcy of society in comparison. 

***Meanwhile at the Playground***

Phil Coulson had been through a lot in his life even before he’d died the first time, but there being another faction of SHIELD? He wouldn’t have guessed that in a thousand years, it would take another ten thousand years before he could’ve ever believed that this other faction of SHIELD essentially pulled a coup on him with him barely knowing their existence. This ‘“Real” SHIELD seemed more focused on him and his team after May had helped them escape after their infiltration of the Playground, and hardly paid any attention to Hydra. They kept wondering what had happened in San Juan, Coulson could barely answer that himself. One second they were yelling at Trip through their comms not to go off alone, but the man had seen something that made him ignore all his orders. For hours they’d thought he’d perished in the earthquake that had consumed the alien city until he’d just _popped _up out of thin air with a face wearing a huge smile. May was the only one able to hide her surprise but that facade quickly faded once Trip had told them what happened,

“So you know how Calvin kept saying Daisy was going to go through a transformation during those negotiations, you had?”

“Yes I vaguely remember,” Coulson replied an eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

“Yeah he kind’ve meant that literally, because Raina has spikes, I don’t pop up in random places but I’m pretty sure whatever happened down there made me go invisible for a minute, and… I’m like 95% sure Sk-Daisy started those earthquakes.” He shook his head for almost forgetting who Daisy was this entire time,

“How can you be so sure?”

“You had to be there to properly believe it but she was in the center of it all."

”Greeeaaat, just great."

And now he was walking towards his old office now occupied by Gonzalez, he liked to believe he was not a man to let petty squabbles like this get in the way of the big picture for too long though, and he had reason to believe Hydra was operating a secret base out of the Arctic region where they were conducting experiments on powered people, and to deal with this problem he realized cooperation was sorely needed. How’d he know this? 

Well the day before his team, or those that got away from Real Shield, so just him, Ward, Trip, and Hunter were following a tip on Hydra to a hospital in Cincinnati, Ohio. They’d noticed Hydra mobilizing multiple teams around the world to stay alert on a moments notice, and when they saw Sunil Bakshi on CCTV they knew they had to be there, for whatever was about to go down. They’d made Trip stay behind to run the back end of the mission because he still didn’t have control over his powers, but half of the reason, at least to Coulson was so they didn’t let a newly powered individual into Hydra’s hands especially after the Donnie Gill debacle.

They were surprised to find out that a team of Hydra agents led by Bakshi headed into the hospital, wondering what a team of Hydra agents could want here would be pointless, they were all in full tactical gear, save for Bakshi who couldn’t seem to go anywhere not in a suit. Coulson ordered his team to stay back and observe for now, to wait for Hydra to reveal their intentions, it didn’t take that long for Hydra to start attacking two blonde men, one of who was missing eyes and even eye sockets and the other shooting electricity from his hands like Thor but without the hammer.

This is brilliant Coulson thought just what we needed two potentially new players in this game, and they're powered individuals. Well at least one of them was definitely powered the blind man moved like he could see just fine so if not powered then definitely enhanced senses. Maybe these men knew where Daisy was? By the time they got to the fight, the two blonde men were struggling. Somehow the blind man was the first to notice them before they’d even started firing into the Hydra agents, Coulson could just make out the eyeless man say,

“Sorry Lincoln, I’ll come back for you,” before he promptly knocked out the Hydra agent in front of him and backing away to a corner, looking for space, before disappearing in a flash of blue.

Oh and he’s gone, that must be his power, Coulson thought that could be why Daisy had just disappeared but he didn’t have time to continue that thought. With the disappearing man gone, this Lincoln didn’t have much chance, and Coulson really wanted to talk to the man, but they’d come in with significantly less firepower and people than Bakshi had. Coulson needed this to end, he gave a look to Ward who seemed to understand the gist of what he was going for. Ward quickly apprehended Bakshi and put his gun to his head, while the hydra agents held an unconscious Lincoln in there hands,

Coulson stepped out to get the confused Hydra agents attention, “Let that man go and you’ll get Bakshi back, if not, well you see that gun right?”

“Complete the mission, Hail Hydra!” Bakshi ordered his men, shaking them out of their confusion they were out of their quicker than they’d entered.

Coulson sighed loudly, before punching Bakshi in the mouth knocking him out, “we might need more help if we’re going to do something about this…”

And now here he was in front of Robert Gonzales, giving pretty much everything the man wanted to him, information on powered individuals, himself and his team. At least they hadn’t restrained him so he assumed Gonzalez might want to hear him out. 

At the end of the tense meeting it was determined that Gonzalez didn’t want to risk his own agents on a mission led by Coulson as Gonzalez still didn’t trust him, so they settled on Coulson and his team leading the op followed by an airstrike from Gonzalez’s men after they’d gotten out of there or incase they failed.

***Back at Afterlife***

Barely an hour had passed since Gordo left with Lincoln and Daisy was already bored out of her mind. Yeah she thought Hydra and SHIELD could suck a fat one, but at least they actually did stuff. The past couple of weeks had been training with Jiaying or Lincoln, followed by dinner with Cal and Jiaying if the leader of Afterlife wasn’t preoccupied. Daisy found herself getting antsy, she hadn’t done this much of nothing since she was a child at St. Agnes Orphanage.

That all changed quickly, however, as Gordo popped back into vision in the garden of Afterlife, a huge gash over his forehead and limping. Daisy went to catch him and quickly asked him,

“what the hell happened to you Gordo and-“

“We need to see Jiaying now, I’ll tell you there.” Gordon said cutting her off.

Daisy helped Gordon drag himself to Jiayings office, announcing their presence before coming in, “Hey mom something happened… it isn’t good, Gordons hurt,”

Jiaying quickly opened the door and seeing Gordon she started talking, “we need to get you to our infirmary,”

“No Jiaying this is important, in fact it confirms our suspicions, Hydra’s been tracking inhumans, specifically me this makes two times that inhumans I’ve dropped off have been taken.”

At this point Daisy cut in, “Lincoln was taken by Hydra?”

Gordon shook his head before continuing, “ I don’t know shortly after SHIELD showed up, I suspect they were following the Hydra agents but I don’t know who has Lincoln now, but either way it isn’t good.”

“No it isn’t, maybe we should visit our resident prophet, she might have more information.” Jiaying said while grimacing.

Not really surprising Daisy thought, her mom wasn’t particularly impressed with how Raina was positioning herself as a prophet amongst the inhabitants of Afterlife, and Cal had warned her the other day of Raina’s generally ambitious personality. However, Daisy or her mother couldn’t look over the fact that Raina’s powers of clairvoyance were not only unique amongst inhumans but useful towards the continued survival of Afterlife.

Honestly, Raina was really starting to get on Daisy’s nerves. As soon as she’d realized her powers gave her knowledge of the future the girl had done a complete 180. Now she was acting like she should call all the shots and getting a bigger head by the day. Daisy remembered when Raina hated herself, god was she a lot fucking easier to like back then. Daisy couldn’t help other people generally annoyed her, but sometimes it was necessary for people to learn their place. Raina was slowly winning the people of Afterlife over, and while they had no problems with Jiaying, any threat to the throne needed to be wiped off the board.

Maybe after she got back from her mission to the Arctic where Lincoln was being held she could kill her. Apparently Raina saw Daisy saving him, but Daisy was just happy to have an excuse to get back in the game. Daisy’s solitude from the rest of the world on Afterlife made her realize just how much she missed ruining everyones plans. She wanted to make Hydra and SHIELD's eyes bug out with frustration, that face she found absolutely priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Trips inhuman, SHIELD having some powered help makes things interesting to me, I couldn't decide whether it should be Ward or Trip but this way they both stay alive and I didn't even have to make up a scenario where Trip got exposed to terrigen crystals as I just had to change the outcome of what happened on the show.
> 
> Next chapter might take a while as I'd written the first three chapters in one night, and I'd just kept tweaking them before uploading.  
I'll try to have it up quick though :)


	4. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy goes to the Arctic circle where she lowkey saves lives.

Daisy was now staring into a closet trying to pick out a parka suitable for the weather in the arctic circle. Thankfully Daisy was able to buy a kevlar vest while on the run not to mention suitable guns for her protection, but that stuffs all good for America, the arctic on the other hand was going to be freezing. Daisy had picked out suitable clothes and some nice fingerless gloves, slipping on her worn combat boots, she wanted to be covered head to toe. Gordon was going to drop Daisy off anywhere from 500 meters to a mile away from the Hydra facility and then they’d each have to quickly go their separate ways. If all went well with the mission Daisy would just call out to Gordon and using his tether to her he’d jump to wherever Daisy was in the Hydra base and take Lincoln and her out of there.

Daisy’s parents really didn’t want her to go but with Hydra tracking Gordon it wouldn’t take to many jumps from Gordon before they were led straight to Afterlife. Daisy wanted to strike first, and if possible, to destroy Hydra’s equipment tracking Gordon. But Daisy, now walking to her mothers office where Gordon was waiting, was feeling a swirl of emotions. Giddiness, nerves, slight paranoia. She was excited to get moving again, looking forward to putting her new training to use, but nervous about having to go alone against Hydra and SHIELD. _Ok that’s a drawback to Raina’s new powers, with this much information I’m already overthinking things, I can’t imagine what Raina feels. No stop, fucking game mode Daisy, deep breaths, all these thoughts are useless, get in and complete your mission. No unnecessary distractions. _Walking into her mothers office where Jiaying was waiting with Gordon, Daisy did a quick double check of her gear. One parka, one gun, in the holster strapped to her thigh, ammo, kevlar on underneath, gloves,

“Alright I’m good to go guys, no changing minds now, Raina said SHIELD would be raiding the base at night,”

Jiaying slowly stood up, “If Raina’s even a little bit right and SHIELD goes there and you get in trouble, I want you out of there. Get somewhere safe and call for Gordon, with Lincoln or not we can’t risk them getting you too.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, “Jeez such a mom thing to say,” Daisy noticing her mothers unimpressed stare continued, “Don’t worry if Lincoln proves to be a lost cause I’ll get out of there, I’m not exactly hoping to deal with both Hydra and Shield y’know.”

Jiaying just nodded her head to that, seeming to understand and appreciate the reassurance that Daisy wasn’t keen on a suicide mission. With those final words Gordon got next to Daisy placing his hand on her shoulder, nodding to Jiaying before jumping to the freezing Arctic.

“Good luck,” he said to Daisy one second before jumping back to Afterlife the next. “Thanks buddy,” Daisy muttered to no one while taking a quick look around. _Oh dope I’m only like a hundred meters away from the Hydra base, saves me walking in this freezing hell to long, Gordo should really give himself more credit. Ok quick and dangerous, you’re outnumbered here, use the element of surprise and shock the life out of these cunts._

Daisy was literal steps away from the base when she noticed missiles fly out of the Hydra base.The missiles kept soaring through the sky, not aimed at anything Daisy could see before they reached their target. A huge plane, previously cloaked, broke in large pieces and came crashing down to the icy ground below. _Holy shit was that the Bus? _Daisy thought, _would it be too much to hope that the team died that easily… yeah probably._

_“_Alright no time to waste,” Daisy said cracking her knuckles before sending a huge shockwave to the door of the base in front of her.

Inside she relished the warmth of the base, quickly taking her parka off and dropping it to the floor, now just in her all black clothes and kevlar, she took her gun into her hands before quickly moving down the hall in front of her, where she noticed a short grunt and seeing the upper body of a Hydra agent fall to the ground around the corner ahead, _Alrighty then is SHIELD that quick or was that Lincoln somehow? _She forged on ahead finger calmly around the trigger of her gun ready to shoot,

“You’re not who I was expecting, what a pleasant surprise Skye,” Sunil Bakshi said smirking to Daisy,

“Not that pleasant this time and only one other person you could’ve been expecting, but tell me where the powered people are and I won’t shoot your slimy ass,”

Bakshi raised his hands slowly still feeling confident, “Down the hall behind me in the lab, with Dr. List.”

“Appreciate it,” Daisy said before shooting Bakshi right between the eyes, “Oh and it’s Daisy now that I’ve left Hydra, I guess that doesn’t matter to you now though,” Daisy said quickly shrugging.

Daisy continued down the hall before reaching a pair of steel doors locked with a keypad next to them. _Okay guessing this is the place. Deep breath, shock and awe motherfucker, shock and awe, _Daisy thought before quaking the doors off its hinges, slamming into two guards they slowly got up trying to shake some sense into themselves, before Daisy shot them. _Only two, a little boring I’d say. _Daisy quickly went around to the cells looking for Lincoln but she only saw Deathlok, Mike Peterson, lying down with his robotic eye and leg missing.

“Damn Mike, you look like trash,”

“Daisy? What are you doing here?… It’s not as bad as it looks,”

“Uh huh sure tough guy, look apparently SHIELD’s close behind me, they’ll get you but was there another prisoner? He had electrical powers.”

“Yeah Lincoln, they moved him just before you showed, he’s in bad shape you’ll have to hurry.”

Daisy sped off saying, “you don’t have to tell me twice.” 

Quickly moving through the base, she could hear her heavy breathing as she moved further down the base. Eventually reaching a hall that opened up into a room at the end with another guards back to her and further past him men in scrubs in the middle of surgery, or dissection she guessed. She slowed to a walk checking she was fully loaded before kicking the guard in the back of his knee and wrapping her arm around his head as he crouched, she fired one shot to the guard standing in front of the door to the operating room, and quickly turned left firing one shot at the guard on the far side of the room. With her arm wrapped tightly on the other guards head she did a quick roll to her knees shooting the guard in the face before he could get up. More guards came in at the sound of gunfire. Avoiding their gunshots she quickly moved to a table in the centre of the room. Shooting the closest guard in the chest from underneath the table. She then stood up shooting the next guard coming from her right before he could get a shot off. Letting out an annoyed sigh as more guards trickled in. She jumped and rolled across the table kicking the next guard coming for her, grabbing his arm and flipping him over her, she blocked one of his punches as he got back up. Another guard entered the room from where she’d come from and now right behind the person she was fighting, she spun closer to and shot the guard in front of her, the bullet passing though his body and into the man behind him both falling to the ground. She stalked through the room, using her powers, she moved closer to where she could sense more guards vibrations coming from, firing shots in that direction and missing. Sliding the clip out of her own gun and quickly reloading she knelt behind another table that had a definitely not empty body bag with the Hydra symbol on the side, and used it for cover as the guard returned fire. With the guard closer to her now she shot the pipe above his head spraying him with steam in his face he let out a pained scream. She ran around the table, while he shot blindly at where she’d been. Going around the table she was now behind the guard, and ending the quick game of cat and mouse she shot him. Seeing one of the guards she'd already assaulted, crawling on the ground, she did a baseball slide kicking his face and shooting him. Sensing another guard she quickly rolled on the ground dodging his gunfire, before looking and moving her body slightly to her right to change her aim, she shot the last guard in the chest.

Her adrenaline still rushing she ran into the operating room where she could hear the machine indicating that Lincoln had flatlined.

“Lincoln, come on wake up,” Daisy said, looking around the room half desperately for anything that might help. She found nothing. Looking back at Lincoln, eyes wandering from where he’d been cut open to his face she thought _fuck it, mama didn’t raise no quitter. _Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she placed her hands together over Lincoln’s chest. _Alright you did well enough with those glasses before they shattered, just do it carefully so you don’t shatter Lincoln’s heart like that. _Sending weak vibrations through the palms of her hands to Lincolns heart she slowly made them stronger, until she felt a zap from his chest stopping her abruptly. She placed a finger to his neck to feel for a pulse, while the machine started to beep rapidly before slowing to a steady beeping indicating his heart was now beating. 

“Well fuck me, I guess Raina isn’t batshit insane after all.” 

With that she moved further through the lab trying to find a good place to send out some vibrations to sense if anyone was near her and see if she could find Hydra’s equipment responsible for tracking Gordon. Not wanting to stray too far from Lincoln she moved to a room near the center of this floor of the base. She found another operating room with a girl on the table, _she doesn’t look like she’s being dissected if anything she looks like a regular hospital patient, I mean shit she’s asleep on some heavy medication right now._ Daisy moved closer to the sleeping girl, and brushing some loose hair out of the girls face, her fingers brushed the girls face to as she quickly moved her hand away. 

“Oh fuck you’re Agent 33 from those files… Your skin feels kind've weird but at least your not facially disfigured,” Daisy said to herself before quickly deciding that Agent 33 wasn’t going to be under Hydras control and that SHIELD didn’t need another person, she tried shaking the girl awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be longer but I ended up writing enough that I'm gonna have to split it up. Next chapter we're gonna see what SHIELD does in the arctic


	5. Bang Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raid of the Arctic base from SHIELD's perspective, mainly Jemma's.  
Also naming chapters is...................hard..................af

***Meanwhile with Team SHIELD***

Everyone was doing last minute preparations and moving around when May’s voices came over the comms, “I’ve got visual on the target.”

With glances to each other they all made haste towards the quinjet attached to the Bus. May’s voice came over the comms again a little more frantic this time, “They’ve locked in on us.”

Everyone was still strapping in to the jump seats, when they felt a slight jump as the quinjet disconnected from the bigger plane and May started to move them out of the way.

None of them could see the explosion, save for May, but they all felt it and the following debris crashing into the sturdy quinjet resulting in extreme turbulence as May let the jet freefall to the ground below.

“I’m starting to think this wasn’t a good plan, is there anything you could do about the drop?” Coulson yelled from his seat to May in the cockpit.

“Not if we want them to think we’re debris!” May yelled back over the noise,

“Really wish I hadn’t eaten that hot pocket earlier,” Coulson said to no one and everyone trying to lighten the mood.

Now slightly too close to the ground for Mays liking she turned on the quinjets engines to ease their descent, getting banged by more falling debris she landed the quinjet a couple hundred meters out from the Hydra base and they all made haste towards the Hydra base.

Seeing the door blown open slightly unnerved the team with Grant Ward adding, “yeah this isn’t too easy,” before moving inside. Confirming that the immediate coast was clear they shed their heavy jackets and parkas before stumbling as the base started rumbling around them. 

“Out of the cold and into the warmth of the belly of the beast you could say,” Jemma quipped

“Girl, you know now's not the time right? Last time there were rumblings like this…” Trip didn’t finish his statement,

“Yeah you went through hell and Daisy, public enemy number one, vanished,” Ward said finishing for him.

“Lets worry about that later, we’ve only got 20 minutes before this place is blown to kingdom come,” Coulson said as he walked down the long hall ahead of him, icer in hand. Noticing a fallen Hydra agents upper body with the rest hidden around the corner, Coulson slowed down a little pointed to the body and quickly whirled around the corner as May looked down the other. 

“Um guys, we may have a third party here,” Coulson said as he attracted the others attention to Bakshi’s dead body and pool of blood by his head.

“How are we meant to know where to go now? Bakshi was meant to give us that intel,” Ward said sighing before steadying himself against the wall as a particularly strong rumble shook the whole building.

“Ok guys I think it might be… possible that this third party is Daisy… I mean who else would kill Bakshi and result in these tremors right now, this is starting to feel like Puerto Rico all over” Fitz said growing exasperated.

“It might be, in fact with our luck it probably is, but we have to stay the course now. Fitz and May you’re with me looking for the mainframe room. Trip, Ward and Jemma you’re looking for Mike and any other prisoners they may have here.” Coulson said as he turned and headed away from the group with Fitz and May close behind.

Jemma, Trip, and Ward made their way through the base, despite stumbling with every sporadic tremor that rose through the base they moved onward. Eventually reaching a gap in the wall where doors used to be but were now lying next to the dead bodies of two Hydra agents. 

“Great,” Jemma said as she moved through the room stepping over the bodies, and reaching the cells on the far side.

“Mike, we found you that’s good, although you don’t look so good but I’ll help with that and anything that needs immediate attention,”

“I already know how I look and feel Jemma, but Daisy’s here, you guys she killed those guards out there,”

“We’ll have to worry about that when we cross that bridge, right now we’ve got to get you out of here,” Ward said cutting in,

“Yeah we’re kind’ve on the clock and times ticking down,” Trip added,

“Ok I’m going to start looking at the extent of Mikes injuries now but you two should go and look for something we can take him out on,” Jemma said getting back to business.

As Ward moved to another section of the lab looking for something to wheel Mike on, Trip hung back momentarily, “Jemma take this,”

Jemma’s eyes widened slightly seeing the gun, “why would I need that? I have my icer,”

“Girl its for protection, you know icers don’t have the same effect on me anymore I need at least two to go out, Daisy might be the same but I’m guessing bullets are still effective… and Fitz would be upset if Ward and I both left you here with nothing,”

“Okay,” Jemma said taking the gun from his hand.

After a few frantic minutes looking over Mike, Jemma moved her way further through the compound, telling Mike she was going off to look for Ward and Trip. She had other plans on her mind. This was the closest the team had gotten to Daisy since Puerto Rico and Jemma while admittedly a nice girl at heart, really loathed Daisy and everything about her. Especially after what she’d done resulted in Fitz almost being changed forever. Sure Fitz was improving, but he still had moments where he’d go blank and only Mack would be able to help him. Every time it happened she hated Daisy all the more and hated herself a little for feeling selfish in the fact that she couldn’t figure out how to help Fitz during those moments, all she seemed to do was make him worse during those times and she found that all too much. That's why she'd gone undercover at Hydra and while it was hard being undercover with little training for it, she found herself so focused on completing what Coulson had asked of her that she'd go days without thinking about her other SHIELD comrades. She felt some relief for that.

Taking deep breaths trying to calm down, she moved closer to where she felt the rumblings coming from earlier. Reaching a hallway that opened up at the end to a room she slowed her pace down. She couldn’t see clearly into the room but her attention was quickly drawn away from that when she started to hear a voice carry down the hallway. Coming from an opened doorway halfway down the hallway she creeped closer peeking around the corner and seeing Daisy standing over a woman laid on a gurney,

“Come on wake up, we gotta get out of here or we’re screwed,”

Jemma's hand started shaking as she reached for the gun. She’d never wanted to kill anyone, but the way Daisy had broken the team, herself, and Fitz, made her agitated as she double checked the safety was off. _Doesn’t matter whether it’s us or some government agency that kills Daisy, she brought this upon herself, she’s unforgivable. _She creeped around the corner with Daisy in her sights, Daisy was now helping the groggy woman stand up as the girls head draped over her shoulder. 

Jemma guessed the girl had noticed her through her haze because she quickly said something to Daisy who started to turn around. Suddenly all the nerves Jemma had felt vanished as she squeezed the trigger. Things from their moved in slow motion for Jemma, she could just notice the bullets soaring towards its intended target, and Daisy start to raise her hands as instincts kicked in. Jemma cursed mentally as the bullet only hit Daisy’s bicep, causing her arm to fall while she held her other hand straight in front of her. Despite the initial shock Jemma shot twice more, as life rushed back to its normal speed around Jemma. Jemma’s jaw dropped when Daisy just stopped those with her free hand, and the bullets clattered to the floor. 

“Youwere about to shoot me in the back weren’t you?” Daisy said pointing an accusatory finger now, “Oh that’s just pathetic,” 

Jemma squeezed her finger around the trigger again, but it went slack not offering the normal resistance it would when being pulled, then Jemma noticed the whole gun begin to shake violently in her hand starting to break apart.

“I mean really now… Jemma all I can say is that you’ve changed,” Daisy shook her head moving her uninjured hand to her wound to apply some pressure.

“YOU’RE the one who changed, your actions changed everything, even when Fitz tried giving you the benefit of doubt you still tried killing us… we’ve all changed due to you,” Jemma said breathing heavily. Jemma now visibly shaking, scared of what Daisy could do to her, started creeping to the exit unconsciously,

“I’m disappointed Jemma.” Daisy said stretching her hand out and sending a wave of vibrations to Jemma knocking her out.

****Daisy’s POV****

Daisy moved towards the unconscious body of Jemma now lying in a prone position, Daisy patted at her sides feeling for what she was looking for, reaching her midriff she felt it and reached inside pulling Jemma’s icer out. _Ahh I remember when these were night-night guns, I miss that old name. Everything’s about the aesthetic nowadays, not everything needs to be cool. _Daisy smiled as she placed the icer in her jeans, and turned back to agent 33, offering her uninjured shoulder to lean on she helped the girl up,

“C’mon we got to leave quick, SHIELD doesn’t leave a man behind so she’ll buy us some time, but they’ll be pissed,” Daisy said starting to drag agent 33 toward the room Lincoln was in.

“Who are you? What the hell is even happening?”

“Oh I’m Daisy, I found you in this Hydra base, and I’m helping you because I think we have common interests in mind… most important being we both think Hydra and SHIELD sucks ass… what’s your name? Because I only know you as agent 33 from files”

“My names Kara. Daisy... as in Garrett’s girl? Hydra told me if I ever saw you to kill you for betrayal, when I was under their thumb… so you can’t be all bad,”

“I haven’t been called Garrett’s girl since the good ol’ days before all this current bullshit,” Daisy said chuckling as they finally reached Lincoln, still sleeping,

“Ok Gordo get me the hell out of here, I’ve got some extra luggage to haul,”

Gordon popped up in a flash of blue within the operation room, looking at Lincoln for a brief moment before turning to Daisy,  
“You were only supposed to bring Lincoln, not another human,”

“She hates Hydra and SHIELD, they’ve both fucked with her so lets just get out of here and deal with it later,” Daisy snarled,

“Your father may get a pass but we can’t—“

“Just get us the fuck out of here Gordon before SHIELD sees us and ruins everyones night.”

At that Gordon just grunted, moving in between Daisy and Lincoln. He placed one hand on Daisy’s shoulder and placed the other on Lincoln before teleporting them back home, to Afterlife. 


End file.
